Zero Hotaru/Misc.
'Quotes' "I'll will become King of the Pirates and put an end to all the dishonor and injustice in this world....count on it!!" (Never put Zero's dream down...you'll regret it) "Over my time as a pirate i've discovered one thing.....It's not a good idea to eat the captains food..." (Looking back on his time as a cabin boy) "Haha!!...your lame sword skills are no match for my awesome bang!...OW!!!! you shot me!!" (While dueling a cheating pirate Zero gets shot in the armored area of his jacket but the impact still hurts.) "I find your lack of food disturbing" (Zero's version of that all to famous sci-fi line) Zero: "Takeshi i've always wondered why did you get exiled from your home?" Takeshi: "Lets just say it involved a beautiful woman, a dog and a rubber chicken.... Zero: "Really?" Takeshi: "Well it did involve a beautiful woman and a dog....The rubber chicken was a joke..... (Zero and Takeshi on Takeshi's past...And Takeshi attempt at a joke) Zero: "I am the demon, my wife is the guardian lion and my sister is the big mouth.....seems we lost a theme in this family. Ayane: "Well sorrrry for not being a monster in combat!" Anna: "Oh come on Ayane your still feared." Ayane: "No i'm not!! Most guys spend the entire fight staring at my cleavage!! Idate: "Can you blame them?" Zero: *sighs* "Let Stitches know that Idate will join him soon....." (Zero, Ayane, Anna and Idate talking about their epithets.) 'Trivia' *Zero's full name is Zero' Kendarmai Hotaru it's means "The warrior who fights for nothing". It comes from his attitude towards the underdogs. *Has a tendency to take naps at annoying times during trips as he has trouble sleeping due to the attack on his old crew. *THe White Demon title is actually a title given to a set of the strongest Croshenese warriors other titles include the Black Demon (Ambush specialist), Blue Demon (Naval warfare), Red Demon (Land warfare) and Green Demon (Bodyguard). The White Demon title is for a warrior who cna fight in all those specialties and match the top of each, in essence making those who carry The White Demon title are the best warrior of all. *Zero is actually a talented guitarist. Though he rarely plays he has maintained a great amount of skill by moving his fingers in a similar manner to pressing down the strings of a guitar's neck as a finger exceise. *Zero actually has two dreams 1st is living out his life with his family and find One Piece (doesn't really mind if he doesn't) and the second is to kill Akuma and restore the honor of his people. *Has a hatred for alot for the marines though has been known to become friend with a small number of them *Likes 4 things in life: Being with Anna, Sparring with the crew members, following his dream and eating *Zero has begun to write out a training manual on his fighting style for future generations. *When Zero moves through an urban area he uses a movement system identical to Parkour using his inhuman agility to dodge any attack that try to slow him down and avoids all obsticles in his way. *Zero is also very spiritual he always prays to his fallen comrades for support and guidance. The way he prays is also very uinque he won't put his hand together or meditate he'll stand with his feet shoulders width apart and his sword held up infront of his face and his eyes will be closed while standing infront of a shrine dedicated to his old crew. *Zero's healing is actually due to special herbs found only on his home islands. These herbs unlock the bodies locked healing abilities allowing those who eat them to recover faster and take alot more damage. The level of increase depends on the quality of the herbs, Zero ate very high quality herbs so can heal faster than the adverage Croshenese warrior. These herbs have limits the main being if the adernaline of the eater gets to high the healing effect lessens another is that decapitation WILL kill the eater. *Zero idolizes 3 pirates; Shanks, Luffy and Gol D Roger *His DF power was inspired by the force from star wars *Despite Zero being Ambidextrous his stronger hand is his left and he always starts a sword fight left handed. *If Zero could be voiced by any voice actor it would be Crispin Freeman in english dub and Hideo Ishikawa in the japanese dub (ironicly both these voices actors played Itachi Uchiha in Naruto) *Zeros main influcences are from Zoro, Mihawk and Ace Category:Character Subpages